A major problem faced in feed production is the presence of substances in the feed ingredients and feed that affect the safety and performance (e.g., nutrient performance) of the feed. In particular, molds and other toxins have caused serious problems in feed ingredients and ultimately the feed mixture. Under certain conditions during both growth and storage, molds will grow in feed ingredients and feed mixtures. In addition, certain types of mold produce chemical compounds known as mycotoxins that may be toxic to both animals and humans. Examples of molds known to produce mycotoxins are penicillium, aspergillus and fusarium. Some of the most common mycotoxins are aflatoxin, deoxynivalenol (DON), zearalenone (ZEN), fumonisin, ochratoxin (OA) and the T-2 toxin). Diseases in human beings and animals resulting from the consumption of mycotoxins are known as mycotoxicoses. Molds and mycotoxins may also result in decreased nutrient performance in feed and decreased animal performance.
Prior attempts have been made in the feed industry to control and prevent mold growth and mycotoxin production in feed ingredients and feed mixtures. For example, mold inhibitors may be added to the feed ingredients or the feed mixture to control mold growth and prevent the production of mycotoxins. However, current toxin management practices have significant drawbacks, for example, current practices are often inefficient, difficult to use and/or do not address potential toxin problems at each stage of the feed production process. In addition, management of the toxin risks for feed ingredients and the manufacture of feed requires knowledge of a number of different areas. The knowledge required can make the process complicated and decisions regarding the appropriate steps to manage the toxin risk difficult. An improved system which overcomes one or more of these problems is needed.